PROTOTYPE
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: Alvin is infected by a virus and a old friend comes back to warn him that someone wants the virus back for his own evil use, will Alvin be able to hide his secret from his family any longer? Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. CGI Universe
1. Unesacery Reunion

**My name is Alex Fredrickson… Four Hundred years ago I woke up in a morgue, now I hunt I kill I consume. Im going to find out who did this to me and im going to make them pay! But first thing's first, Alvin Seville!**

Knock Knock

Hello? Said a Tall man by the name of David Seville who answered the door.

Holly Shit! Screamed the man as the wall next to him was suddenly blown to pieces and a small… Chipmunk? Came through the hole.

W-who are you! Asked Dave as he quickly crawled back into a corner.

**MY NAME IS ALEX FREDRICKSON, AND I AM HERE FOR A CHIPMUNK BY THE NAME OF ALVIN SEVILLE!** Screamed the Chipmunk as he crawled up Dave's stomach.

**ALEX?!** Said a Red Clad Chipmunk

Alex turned his head to see none other than Alvin Seville.

Alex what the hell, look what you did to the wall! Screamed Alvin.

S-sorry it's the only way I know how to enter a building. Said Alex.

We really need to work on that. Said Alvin

W-wait Alvin you know this guy! Said Brittany as she slowly came out from behind the couch. (Sorry I forgot to men chin, but everyone but Alvin was on the couch)

Uh yeah about that… Alex here is an old friend of mine, really old. Said Alvin grinning a little.

How old? Said Simon as he slowly began to come from behind the couch.

Umm… about what 350 years! Said Alvin

351 years to be exact. Said Alex

**WHAT!?** Everyone but Alvin and Alex Screamed.

Alvin how old are you? Said Jeanette.

Umm… Four h-hundred years old. Squeaked Alvin

**FOUR HUNDRED YEARS!** Screamed everyone again.

Ow stop yelling. Said Alex as he covered his ears.

Wait lets not get ahead of our selves here, how did you do THAT? Said Simon as he pointed to the whole in the wall.

Oh that, I just punched it. Said Alex as his hand began to form in to a Really big fist made out of what looks like titanium.

Wow t-that's just… wow Said Brittany.

Ok first thing first Alvin how are you Four Hundred years old and who is Alex, plus… are we even your brothers? Asked Simon as he slowly began to make his way to Jeanette.

Of course your my Brothers guys, your memories where just… well erased 13 years ago. Said Alvin.

Here, sit down I'll explain. Said Alvin once again.

Three Hundred and eighty seven years ago we were fighting some guy named Cyrus. Alex was by my side and you and Theodore where to my right, and we just finished taking down hit empire. We meet Alex on the way.

Flashback

**ALVIN GO FOR HIS EYE'S!** Yelled Simon as he was trying to get past all the infected that where attacking him.

**I GOT IT!** Screamed Alvin as he ran up the Queens are and viciously attacked its eye with his Blade.

**TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER!** Yelled Alvin as he ripped its eye out of its head. Eventually after about a good 5 minutes of beating the Queen to death it died!

Nice job Alvin! Screamed Theodore as he finished the remaining infected of.

Thanks! Said Alvin.

We should probably leave, before more of those Fuckers show up, even though the Queens dead those infected are still out there.

End Flashback

Thirteen Years later your guys got shot in the head by some weird Metal Bullet, I thought you would be fine but you were in a coma for four years. When you finally woke up you had no idea who your where or were you were. So I just decided to start over by saying you where my brothers. I never wanted any of this violence stuff so I started over… im sorry if I hurt you guys but I just couldn't take it. Alvin finished his story and walked up to Alvin.

And that's why I came here Alvin, I need your help… its mom, she's been…

BOOM!

**Oh no a Cliffhanger, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Although I don't know how long this story will be. Sorry for the Lack of details.**


	2. Hidden Love and a New Friend

**Im awake… well kind of. Anywho here's the story!**

BOOM!

The Chipmunks and Chippetes Screamed as the side of the house was completely destroyed by explosives.

OH COME ON, YOU COULN'T HAVE KNOCKED! Screamed Alvin as he was getting back up from the force of the blast.

"Blackwach" put your hands where we can see them! Said a Solider dressed in a, Hazmat Suit?

Alex and Alvin had no time to waist, he knew there was something wrong with his mom, even though he didn't get full details because of these solders, He and Alex looked at each other and nodded, then there arms transformed into these giant claws (The Picture that goes with this story is supposed to give you an idea of what they look like) tearing through the solders and the…TANK'S! Alex and Alvin picked up the Chipmunks and Chippetes and opened wings on their backs and carried them away from the fight as fast as possible. (P.S. Dave didn't make it)

Alright Alex where are we going? Asked Alvin as he tried to reposition Brittany so her butt wasn't in his face.

"Brazil", I need to get some friends. Said Alex, who by the way was having no problem with carrying Theodore and Eleanor. (Alvin got Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette was hugging his leg trying not to fall)

Brittany get your but out of my face please! Said Alvin who was annoyed, Brittany's butt smacked him six times in the face know.

I can't move because you're holding me! Said Brittany trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Later That Day"

The Chipmunks and Chippetes including Alex arrived in Brazil five hours later. They arrived at and old warehouse and settled down there for a bit.

Ssooo what your just leaving us here? Asked Brittany as she was slowly put down by Alvin.

No im staying, Alex. Said Alvin pointing to Alex, is going to get some buddies. Right!

Ofcourse, when was the time I let you down Alvin? Asked Alex.

Good point, but hurry. Said Alvin as he sat down on a box.

Brittany soon joined him.

You've got some explaining to do mister! Said Brittany with a very stern look on her face, truth be told Alvin did have a crush on her.

Wait I thought I already told you? Said Alvin

You did, we wana know about that! Said Simon pointing to Alvin's arm, which was currently a big "Hammer".

Oh… Well here goes nothing. Said Alvin as he began the story.

Ok so a long long time ago I threatened to release a lethal virus in Pen station. As I was about to drop the valve they shot me dead, right there the valve fell and my body landed on the liquid and I must have went into my bloodstream. I woke up in a grave, and I freaked out, I hit the top of the casket and it exploded open when I got out thousand's of people were staring at me, and there was a banner that said "Behold The First Prototype" I didn't know what to do then i just freaked out and began to run, there were people shooting at me and civilians running from me. As I was running I began to notice that I was running past moving cars, I looked at a speed limit sigh and it said 70 miles per hour, I was running faster than that! Then it hit me… I needed to find my brothers. Turned out I had to rescue them, and they we also injected with the virus, we ran for years hiding in the shadows, and then one day the called for our help, for out assistance, why would they need us right? Well it turned out the were being attacked by these… "Infected" things were attacking innocent civilians and we coldent let innocent Men and Women, and Children die!, we had to help. Three years later we had finished clearing the infection across the U.S. and we were heading back to the Blackwach HQ, we worked with them back then. When we returned they tried to kill use, Me, Simon, and Theodore. We left NY in search of a new life, a better life.

That's when we met Alex. Simon? Theodore? Alex is our biological brother, turns out he was created with our DNA. Said Alvin as he finished the story and began to look up with tears in his eyes.

Alvin y-you're crying! Said Brittany in shock, Alvin has never cried before.

Im sorry I just wanted to start over… to have a better life with my brothers, and you guys. Cried Alvin as he pointed to the Chippetes.

Aw Alvin it's ok… Said Jeanette but was siddenly cut of b a yelling Alvin.

NO ITS NOT OK, CAN'T YOU SEE IVE BEEN LYING TO YOU ALL FOR THE PAST YEARS! Yelled Alvin as he began to cry even more.

Alvin comedown where not made at you, we just wish you would of told us sooner, but out of all respect where definitely not mad at you.

The truth is i-I l-l….love B-b-Brittany! Stuttered Alvin.

Everyone but Alvin gasped at the sudden comment.

Y-you love m-me? Asked Brittany, eyes wide with curiosity.

Y-yes I do love you, I've always found you attractive and loving, you always cared about everyone and that's what I loved about you the most.

Aw Alvin I love you to! Said Brittany as she ran towards Alvin and gave him a big kiss on the lips, something she's been wanting to do ever since she met him. Everyone gasped again at the sight in front of them.

I've always known they had a thing for each other. Whispered Simon into Jeanette's ear.

Im back! Yelled Alex as he came flying through the door like a rocked.

Where have you been? Asked Alvin as he pulled out of the kiss.

Getting some friends…duh. Said Alex as he instructed for someone to come in.

Then they did, well she did, she was a human with long blond hair and a yellow shirt with black jeans.

Hello my name is Chloe Lynch… and you are? Asked the new girl.

The Chipmunks and Chippetes induced themselves to Chloe and settled down so they could get to know each other.

So Chloe, what do you do? Asked Eleanor.

Well I am a huge Hacker in computers and any kind of electronic stuff like that, and I am a former employee of Tacitus! Said Chloe.

What Tacitus? Asked Theadore.

It's a highly classified agency they goes across the world hacking things so they can tell when a motion of terrorism is active. Said Alvin coming around the corner surprising everyone there.

H-how to you know that Alvin? Asked Simon.

I used to work with Tacitus. Said Alvin

ALVIN! Squeaked Chloe.

O.M.G I haven't seen you in years, how are you. Said Chloe as she hugged Alvin.

Good, im doing good. Said Alvin

Well now that everyone has meet, let's get some shuteye im freaking tired. Said Alex yawning.

Good idea, it is dark out. Said Alvin as he made his way to a corner and laid down on a old pillow.

C-can I join you? Asked Brittany as she walked over to Alvin.

S-Shure, here lay down. Said Alvin as he felt himself blush. Alvin may be a monster but he still have's a heart.

Good night Brit. Said Alvin as he shut his eyes snuggling up to Brittany.

Good night, Alvie. Said Brittany as she snuggled up to Alvin.

Eventually everyone fell asleep cuddling up to each other, even Chloe Hugged Alex as they slept.

There it is my second chapter, hope you enjoy it!


	3. Authors Note: Malibu

**Hello everybody, I will be uploading the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm going to Malibu for our family vacation since the weather is nice. This will be my little girls first time on an island!**

**Anywho like I said ill update as soon as possible, check out my new story the Farcry Experience, it's a… well mind twister? I guess, I don't know.**

**By FanFiction! For now.**


	4. The Hammerfister

**I'm back and broke, literally we spent so much money in Malibu!**

Shh! be quiet!

Sorry, ok you ready?

Yeah, let's do it.

Wakey Wakey eggs an backy, GET THE HELL UP!

Ahh!

Alvin and the other chipmunks woke up at the sudden burst of noise.

What the hell Alex… Chloe you to? Yelled Alvin as he woke up with Brittany.

Hahahaha! You should have seen your faces! Said Alex while rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach.

Alex you're an ass… did I ever tell you that? Said Brittany as she held got up with Alvin.

Yeah I know. Said Alex as he walked away.

Brittany and Alvin went the other way.

Hey Alvin, c-can I ask you something? Asked Brittany

Yeah go ahead. Said Alvin putting his paws in his pockets

I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, and I just need to know… do you l-like me? Asked Brittany Stuttering a little

Brittany? I… Said Alvin a little shocked that she asked him such a question.

Brittany hung her head in disappointment and said. It's ok, I understand. Then she began to slowly walk away.

W-wait! Yelled Alvin.

What do you wa… Brittany was cute of when she met lips with The Alvin Seville!

Alvin and Brittany depend the kiss, and Alvin stuck his Tung out looking for an entrance for her mouth, she noticed this and willingly ley him in. They were wroudly interrupted my Simon walking in on them.

Oh…uh sorry, um It's time to go guys. Said Simon covering his eyes.

Coming. Said Alvin, as he pulled out of the kiss.

Will continue later. Said Brittany as she walked out with Alvin holding hands.

Alvin and Brittany walked out with Simon and met Alex.

Hey Alvin? Asked Alex

Alvin looked at Alex and said. Yeah?

Left, right, up, down, hot, cold… take a shower, take a shower, TAKE A SHOWER!

Alvin looked at Alex for a second thinking he was crazy but then he was interrupted by Brittany touching his shoulder.

Hey Alvin, now that he dose men chin it, take a shower… please. Said Brittany covering her nose.

Why am I the only one that smells! Said Alvin sniffing his armpit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well you smell better, that good! Said Brittany smelling Alvin.

Thanks! Chirped Alvin

I'm Hungry! Yelled Theodore.

I know a great cook named Perry, he makes the best Spaghetti ever! Said Alex sitting on Chloe's shoulder while they all walked down the streets.

Really! Asked Eleanor.

Yeah, he is like the best cook in this country, he was voted for the best Chef of the year! Said Alex

Hey Alex, sorry for interrupting but we never got to know you that much. Said Jeanette looking up at him.

Oh sorry, hmm where should I start? Said Alex

Oh I know… many years ago I was born, not out of the womb of a chipmunk, but in a plastic tub… and ill tell you why. The "Blackwach" was working on a cure for the Prototype virus and one of the doctors decided to test it. That when I was created… they took the DNA from Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's mom and mixed it with the prototype DNA from Alvin… and well that's when I came in, I was created to kill Alvin, but when I had seen that they were testing live humans, feeding them to these monsters to see what would happen. I has seen the wrong in this, it was not saving the world, and it was inhuman! So I broke out teamed up with Alvin and fought a lot of these infected monsters for years. 40 years later we went our separate ways, now here I am again.

Alex then turned his head to Alvin and said. Alvin… they have mom, and they will not give her back until we surrender.

At the sound of this Alvin clutched his fist, anger rose in his blood stream and he said this. Well them why the hell are we wasting time, lets go!

Alright but… Alex was cut of by a loud boom!

What the hell! RUN! Screamed Alvin as a huge like monster came bursting through the ground charging at the… well more like wobbling.

What is that screamed Simon and Eleanor simultaneously.

Looks like a Hammerfister. Said Alex, morphing his paws into a wipe and a Blade.

A what? Asked Alvin morphing his paws into tendrils and claws.

A Hammerfister, it's a combination between human and… well Titanium. Said Alex

Oh well that just great. Said Alvin.

Alex and Alvin Launched at the beast and smashed into it, the Hammerfister hit them hard and blew them back about… a good 60-70 yards?

What the hell. Said Alvin rubbing hit tiny little head in pain.

Well shit… wait I got it! Said Alex will locking a car.

Alex then ran over to the car and picked it up and through it at the Hammerfister and it exploded on impact, but I had no effect on it.

That didn't work! Screamed Alex running away

The Hammerfister slammed its fist down at Alvin and barley mist him, Alvin took this as an advantage and grabbed its arms and slowly began to wrip its arms of. The beast arms eventually came of with several tries, and I collapsed and was unmoving.

Is it dead? Asked Brittany coming out from behind and upside down tractor trailer.

No its just sleeping, lets got know before it wakes up. Said Alex while turning and running away from the beast.

Why does stuff like this just come out of no where? Asked Birttany.

Well the earth is basically infected, Blackwach find us and they order these things to attack and they come out of the ground, simple as that.

Well at least it wasn't too much trouble. Said Alex

They were all halted by a loud thump, and soon running like hell.

**Cliff hanger! Crap I hate these but I got to stop here… I'll be updating. **

**If you wish to see what's chasing them look um on .com and click on images and type in Prototype 2 Goliath. **


	5. The Goliath

**And, here we go…**

Before I start, a Goliath is a 50 story tall monster that has a hammer for one hand and a giant knife for another, it can jump a good 5,000 yards in the air and it moves about 40 miles per hour, and it's health line is somewhere along 1,000,000 and 10,000,000,000… yeah so, Enjoy!

GOLIATH! Screamed Alvin as he began to run like a scared little mouse.

Everyone else began to run for the underground bunker that Chloe had built back in the day, once the reached it they closed the 3 feet steal door, knowing that is wouldn't be long before the Goliath smashed through the roof.

Chloe ran up to her computer and began to say. Alvin, this may seem crazy right know but I can give the girls the virus, and the'll be just like you.

Fucking do it! Yelled Alvin and pushed the girls into the Small room.

HEY! Screamed the chippetes as they where cramed into the room.

Girls just listen to me, you need to do this ok, i have an idea but it involves you three, plus Alex, and Alvin, so please? Said Chloe as she talked into the little mic.

W-well, can you switch us back after? Asked Brittany.

Im sorry but no, you'll be stuck a Prototype, but look on the bright side, you'll get to spend the rest of your lives with the boys! Chirpped Chloe.

DO IT! Yelled the girls simotaniusly.

Alright then. Said Chloe as she turned on the machine, hearing an ear peircing scream from the girls about 5 seconds later.

The girls eventually steeped out after 10-15 seconds later.

Uh, i dont feel any different... Jeanette? Said Brittany rubbing her head.

N-no not really, HOLY CRAP MY ARMS A SWORD! Yelled Jeanette as she looked at her arm, to have it suddenly morph into a Giant Blade.

W-wait... where bigger to? Said Eleonore as she inspected herself.

Hey your right, we are bigger... Wait wat about Alvin and Ale...oh there big to. Said Brittany as she looked up at Alvin and Alex.

How'd you get big like us? Asked Jeanette.

We just grew, we can do that ya know. Said Alvin as he smirked at the girls.

Chloe walked over to the Chipmunks and Chippetes and said. Ok guys i got a idea but it includes teamwork!

Whyed you make us big though? Asked Eleonare.

And why arnt we like you all? Asked Simon from the corner of the room.

Because dumy you already have the powers... your brains just got fucked up and you forgot how to use them. Chloe please continue. Said Alvin.

Ok so since you guys are big you can have a leser chance of dieing, so her is the plan... i obsurbed the Goliaths body and it looks like you could choop of its arm and legs, once it's down you can tear it's head right of and consume it! Exlplained Chloe

Consume? Asked Jeanette

Of yeah if forgot to tell you, you see if i was to kill you right know id consume you and take you memories, your form, your abilities, and oyur voice. Said Alvin

So basiclly you'd be me? Cool! Said Brittany.

Alright lets go! Yelled Alex

The Chipmunks and Chippetes ran out the door and twords the Goliath witch did not like cars for some reason because it was playing golf with them. The Chipmunks and the Chippetes rand seprate was going up to the monster and throwing cars and other big objects tword it, once the Goliath attacked it smached it's knife so hard into the ground that it got stuck, Brittany sall the opurtunity an went for the arm cutting it clean in half, then it was Alvins turn he begane to piss of the Goliath and eventually it had enought, the Goliath launched it's self several hindread feet into the air coming down like and astroid, it hit so hard it knocked it's self uncouncios, Alvin and the Girls had seen yet another opertunity and attacked the monsters head, Jeanette Smachet its head, and ever on else riped it of, consuming it as they did.

I can't belive a head the size of a car is know inside me! Said Brittany as she felt her stomach.

Calm down brit, you will never get fat from consuming, it's a fact! Said Alex as he walked up behind them.

Hey why wernt you helping! Yelled Jeanette.

I was watching you, i did not feel like fucking things up so a laid of. Said Alex putting his paws up in deffence.

Oh.. sorry. Said Jeanette.

Hey! you guys want to eat? Yelled Simon. (PS there in a abandone junk yard, no where near the city)

Uh yeah, im frigen hungry! Said Alvin rubing his little tumy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wat would you like to eat? Asked the wiater.

Um will have the sea food buffet! Said Alvin.

Will that be for everyone? Asked the waiter.

Yes please. Said Alvin.

Jeanette then spoke. You know ive never been to a sea food resturant but it smells so good in here!

This place was the best back when Me and Simon, and Theo where hero's.

Really? Said Theodore.

Yeah we alway eat here... Said Alvin. reciving a nob from Simon and Theodore.

S-so Alvin this new... ablititie is amazing. I never thought i'd love killing thing's! Said Brittany leaning on his shoulder.

You get used to it, it's fun somtimes but it gets boring. Said Alvin kissing her forhead.

You guys are dating now!? Squealed Elanore.

Yeah, you did't know? Said Brittany

No, no one told us! Squealed Jeanette.

Oh, well suprise!... how'ed you know? Asked Alvin

Well kissing our sister's head... you've never done that, so we firgured you where dating. Said Jeanette

Well you figured right... Brittany is like my little angel! Said ALvin kissing on the lips.

Aww! Cooed The Girls. and the boys, other than Alvin coverd there eyes.

Here is you're food ya'll, have a nice evening. Siad the waiter comming up with 2 platers of crap legs and shrimp, laying them on the table and walking away.

LETS EAT! Squeaked Theodore.

Then the Chipmunks and the Chippetes, Chloe and Alex, had a nice and wonderful dinner with each other. But the still where not done with this, The boys needed to save there mother, or they would never forgive them selves.

**Holy shit my ass hurts! this new rolly chair, i need to get used to it. Anywho i thought i'd end it nice and sweet... still the the last chapter, i got plenty more to come. and thank you Chipmunks4Life for reviewing my story's i really appreciate it, if you'd like to get a sneek peek of the next chapter please PM me and ill send you a picture of who they'll fight next!**


	6. Sorry!

**Im really sorry if I haven't updated yet, iv got a lot going on around and I haven't been having the best time ever… please forgive me, I will write a new chapter but it may be awhile. Please bear with me.**


	7. Very Painful love is show

**Holy crap it has been a while... well here it is.**

Hey Alvin? Yeah... what do you need? Nothing, I just think it is time that we go find... mom, ya know she cold be in danger.

Yeah I know... I just don't want to think about it. Said Alvin

S-sorry, but we need to go. Said Alex getting up from his spot.

Alright... COME ON GUYS WERE LEAVING! Yelled Alvin

Aww. Groaned everybody.

Stop complaining, this is important... we need to save the Chipmunks mother, know come on! Said Alex walking out the door

Hey Alvin? Yeah Simon? Our "Mom" have we meet her?

Of course you have! Said Alvin

Then why can't we remember? Said Theodore.

Because I already told you, you guys lost your memories.

Oh.

Look I know you guys may not remember mom, but she is amazing... just like her apple pie!

Haha... yeah I hope so, I could use a mom... again. Said Simon

Me to, lets just go... you girls ready?

COMING!

...

Where are we! Moaned Brittany struggling to keep up with the others.

Tampa... where almost there now chill out.

Hey ya'll this looks like a good place to camp, what do you think Alvin? Asked Alex as he looked around the forest just out side Tampa city.

It's ok, for know.

Alright every one settle down, we'll stay here for the night.

Ugh. Moaned everyone as they all collapsed onto the woodland floor.

Hey Alex cane you go find some fire wood?

Yeah! SMASH!

Really?

Yes Alvin I did just smash the tree in half... problem?

Just could have done it quieter.

Nahh.

Hey Alvin can I talk to you, it's kind of private. Asked Brittany as she walked up behind Alvin

Yeah what do you need?

Follow me.

**About Half a mile from the camp site...**

Why are we all out here? Asked Alvin

Alvin there something I need to say...

Ok, say it Brit.

Well I-im... oh dear, Alvin if I say this. please promise me you wont laugh.

Brittany why would I laugh at you?

Just promise please.

OK, I promise.

Ah, ok... well im I-in h-h-heat! Squeaked Brittany

No Shit!

W-what your not surprised!

No not really, I mean it's spring and you look like you just pissed yourself.

What do yo... AH WAHT THE HAVE I BEEN LIKE THIS ALL DAY! Yelled Brittany as she looked down noticing a wet spot between her legs.

Yeah, I don't think anyone noticed.

Why didn't you tell m... screw that, Alvin you know why I asked you to come here.

Brittany I can't if I did I could infect you.

Your forgetting, im already infected.

You are?

Yeah Chloe! Remember.

Oh, where is she anyway?

She stayed behind.

oh...

Alvin please mate with me, it's all im asking... just once so I cane get ride of this pain!

Brittany I...

Just say yes already, Alvin I don't care if I get pregnant, I need this... Know!

Fine but just don't scream ok.

Why?

**5 Hours Later.**

I told you not to scream!

HOW COULD I NOT SCREAM! YOUR DICK WAS LIKE THE SIZE OF A FUCKING TRUCK!

Hey it's not my fault... Prototype Males have bigger Sex appeals then Female.

Well next time warn me.. god it still hurts!

Stop rubbing it.

NO!

Your going to rip in half.

To late Alvin you already did that, ya know I think you completely destroyed my womb!

Prototypes can stretch! Your fine Brittany.

It still hurts!

STOP RUBBING IT!

NO!

**15 minutes later Alvin and Brittany return to the camp.**

Hey guys where were you? Asked Jeanette as she looked up at Alvin and Brittany... then between her legs and notice she was rubbing her sex.

Um Brittany why are you? Jeanette was interrupted by Brittany.

Jeanette just, don't.

What?

Just stop, please.

Hahaha... I almost ripped her in half.

ALVIN! Screamed Brittany

Wait... y-you mated. Asked Eleanor .

Yes Eleanor it was season and I was in heat, big mistake though he almost killed me.

How?

Apparently Prototypes can make there Sex's as big as the want!

Oh... that a weird power.

No rwiwy!?

You don't have to be mean about it.

Sorry Eleanor im just moody.

Wait? Moody.

Yeah I guess the stages of pregnancy are already taking effect.

PREGNANCY!

We'll yeah I mean we mated what did you think would happen.

No where just exited... where gona be grandparents! Squealed Jeanette.

Simon and Theodore just looked at each other and said. Why are girls always happy about this kind of stuff... I personally think that this is just, dumb.

I know what you mean. Said Alex

Alex what are you doing butting into our conversation?

Hey im family to.

Good point but still.

Im bored.

Fine you can join use.

YAY!

**Holy crap im done, sorry for the lack of details etc. Hope ya'll like it. And again it's short, I know... sorry.**


	8. Family Reunion

Hey Alex? yeah Alvin? we should get going, who knows what they could do to mom.

Alright man let me get my stuff, EVERYBODY PACK UP!

Hey Alvin you aright man, you've been a little off today?

Yeah Alex im good.

What's wrong?

Ugh your not going to leave me alone sooo, use your thermal vision and look a Brittany's stomach.

Alex turned and used is vision to see what was wrong with Alvin's counterpart.

Ahh, I see, are you ready for something like this Alvin? you've never had any experience.

I'll figure something out, in the mean time... could you protect her and it, I don't want anything to happen to them.

Hey what are friend's for Alvin, of course ill watch her.

Thanks.

...

**Location Classified, September 23,2015**

Let me out of here!

I don't think so my sweetie, your boys have what I need, and your the only thing that'll help me get it.

Leave my boys alone, there just kids... they got there whole lives ahead of them!

Dr. Shushtin, have you been able to get anything from here?

No sir, she's just been babbling about the boys.

Well let her, but if she tries anything stupid I want you to put her down, you understand?

Yes Colonel, I understand.

Good man, ill be in the control room, I need to meet up with General Mctavish.

Yes sir, good day sir.

Good day to you to.

Oh and Dr, im serious about putting her down, she is to dangerous and if she escapes she'll warn the boy's.

Yes sir i'll keep her looked up.

Alright then.

Ugh I though he'd never leave!

You don't like him?

Shut up before I shut you up myself!

Jesus I was just trying to have a conversation!

...

**Back with the Chipmunks and Chippetes, September 23, 2015 Location: Clyde Texas.**

Whoa it is hot out here!

Hey Eleanor you shore you know where your going?

Yes Alvin I remember this place from and add in a magazine, she keeps care of small animals that talk, so that will help use out a lot.

If you say so, but can we hurry up my back is killing me and I feel like im gona puke.

We need to get Brittany somewhere cool NOW!

Whoa Alvin since when did you care that much about Brittany?

Shut up Simon!

Alvin!

Ugh fin Alex, Simon im sorry, here come here i'll tell you something.

uhh ok?

Simon walked over to Alvin and he whispered in Simons ear.

Ohh, that's why, well congratulations man!

What?

It's nothing girls, Brittany will find out soon enough.

Umm, Ok?

Ahh, I see it it's up here!

Well alright good eye Eleanore!

Thank you Theo!

**At the front door**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Yes?

Ohh hello there I didn't see you for a second, how can I help you all?

you don't seem surprised that we talk?

why no sweety I live with thousands of talking animals, come in come in please.

Ok!

Walcome to my home, would you like something to eat, you must be hungry?

Umm actually where is the bathroom, I need to use the little girls room.

Up the stairs to your left sweety.

Thank you!

Ohh I didn't get your all's names!

Oh Sorry, My name is Simon, this is my brothers Theodore ,Alvin, and Alex, and these are our girlfriends Jeanette and Eleanor, and the girl you dismissed was Brittany.

Oh well it's nice to meet you all, here have a seat, my name is Judy.

JUDY JUDY JUDY!

Oh dear here they come.

Judy! Cupcake zapped me with her powers again!

Cupcake what did I tell you.

HE TOOKE MY COOKIE, THEN BROKE THE TABLE IN HALF!

I DID NOT!

ENOUGH!

sorry.

Cupcake?

Huh... ohh- my gawd! A-Alvin? Alvin is it really you, OH MY GAWD!

CUPCAKE, so this is where you've been, you silly little munchkin.

Hehe!

I missed you!

Umm Alvin? who is this?

Oh Brittany your back! this is Cupcake, my sister!

WHAT!

Wait we have a sister?

yes Simon we do.

SIMON!

H-hey

you don't remember me do you?

n-no sweetie I don't, sorry.

it's ok, we can start over!

um, ok?

Tehe!

Hey when is dinner?

Oh right now actually, come one Dillon lets eat.

Dillon? wait you mean...

Hi uncle Alvin.

What is this a fucking family reunion?

ALEX!

Sorry!

He boy, how have you been since I last seen you?

The usiual.

Fighting with cupcake?

you gussed it.

That's my boy, come on silly lets eat.

Brittany:Wow I've never seen Alvin so... father like!

Jeanette:I know it's like he's training for something.

**Alvin's thoughts**: yeah... training, if you say so, Brittany I hope you relies that if you get hurt, or worse killed... I could die to.

September 24, 2015 1:03am

good night every one, we need to get some sleep so we sane get going in the morning.

Alright you herd Alvin Lights out!

Thanks Judy, they never listen to me... not even Brittany.

I noticed he stomach Alvin, you keep an eye on her, I mean it!

I will... thanks Chrystal.

Please, im Judy remember that Alvin.

Oh sorry. *Wink*

Hehe, you should get some sleep to you know.

Yeah I know... good night!

Good night.

** Holy crap! Sorry for the lack of details but you could kind of figure out who is talking.**

**Sorry for the late update and all, my Mall just died and im going to the funeral on May 23,2013, wish me luck... im going to be caring that casket.**


	9. Nothing will never be the same

**Prototype Part II (will not be written until this story is finished) Enjoy the sneak peak!**

**Central Las Angeles**

**A. Seville / Codename: Oasis**

**CCCP COUNTER TERRORIST FORCE**

**March 15, 2018 **

**Time on Target, 60 seconds!**

**OK, you set?**

**Your, HUD link clear?**

**It's all good!**

**Confirmed!**

**All right Oasis, your good to go!**

**All right listen up. we have our Objectives.**

**Shut down the system controlling the infected.**

**Execute kill/capture order on target Alex Mercer!**

**I vote kill, taking him alive last time didn't work out so well.**

**Time on Target 30 sec... SHIT WHERE GOING DOWN!**

**Opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it.**

**Las Angeles was the flagship of there obserb materialism, so I destroyed it!**

**They though I wanted to kill the human race.**

**No, no I only wanted to help you! But what did you do?**

**You destroyed everything! **

**And now... you must pay!**

**DADY?**

**DON'T LEAVE**

**SWEATY NO, YOU AND MOMY NEED TO STAY HERE.**

**BUT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO.**

**PLEASE, FOR USE.**

**ALVIN I LOVE YOU!**

**YOU WANT ME? **

**WE'LL COME AND GET ME!**

**YOU MAY HAVE TAKEN EVERYONE ELSE!**

**BUT YOUR NOT TAKING THEME!**

**BUT YOU DON'T CONTROL THE VIRUS ANYMORE!**

**HOW WILL YOU WIN?**

**I'LL FIND A WAY, I ALWAYS DO DON'T I?**

**PLEASE BE CARFUL.**

**I WILL.**

**ALVIN... NO!**

**I love you daddy.**

**I love you to sweaty, you keep care of mommy... you hear.**


	10. Everyone knows about the baby

**This one will not have any violence in it... Enjoy.**

It was a bright Tuesday morning, everybody has awaken but Alvin, and Brittany. (Figures)

In Alvin's room with Brittany.

Alvin: Ugh... m-my head, where am I?

Alvin: Huh, Brittany... wake up.

Brittany: Ugh, Alvin can't I sleep in, please? Oh dear, scratch that, where's the restroom, if feel like I'm gona hurl.

Alvin: I have not the slightest idea, where are we?

Brittany: Your no help at all! Janette!

From down stairs, Janette hears Brittany call her name.

Janette: Yeah?

Brittany: RESTROOM!

Janette: To your left.

Brittany: THANK YOU!

Eleanor: What's wrong with her?

Janette: Probably had to pee.

Eleanor: Oh.

Alvin: Ugh, oh hey there you guy's are... where are we?

Alex: Oh dear.

Alvin & Simon: What?

Alex: You really don't remember, do you?

Alvin: Remember what?

Alex: As expected, you forgot everything that has happened in the past day, I knew we shouldn't have went through the tunnels, damn chemicals.

Simon: Wait, what does the chemicals have to do with Alvin?

Alex: Well back then when you guys still had your memory, Alvin used to get very sick when he would breath in toxic fumes.

Simon: Isn't that for everyone?

Alex: No, toxic fumes don't hurt use, but Alvin has lost his immunity to it years ago, just never noticed it until now.

Alvin: Really, huh.

Brittany emerges from the corner looking a little sick.

Brittany: Ugh, my stomach... why does it hurt so bad?

Alvin quickly rushes over to her aid.

Alvin: Brittany: are you ok?

Brittany: No, I just hurled into a toilet, while also almost falling into it, so what do you think!

Alvin: Jeez, I was just worried about you.

Brittany: Huh, sorry Alvin, thank you for caring for me... I don't know why I got so mad.

Alex: Probably mood swings.

Alvin: ALEX!

Alex: Oops!

Brittany & her sisters: Mood swings?

Eleanor: Wait!

Janette: That would mean!

Brittany: I'm PREGNAUNT!?

Eleanor: What did you do to my sister Alvin!

Alvin: Hey I didn't do nothing!

Brittany: Eli, calm down, I know how it happened.

Eleanor & Janette: Huh?

Brittany: Yeah, me and Alvin, kind of... mated when we were with Chloe, and the boys know about it to.

Janette and Eleanor turned to the boys and looked at them with shocked faces.

Janette: Why didn't you tell use!

Theodore: Alvin said he'd kill use if we did.

Janette: You honestly thought he'd kill you.

Theodore: No, but he's my brother, and I would do anything for him.

Simon: Same here, he's my brother to.

Janette: Ok, where not mad, but still you could have told use.

Brittany: Are you kidding me, I didn't even know I was pregnant, how'd you know?

Alvin: Blink, there time's as fast as you can, and then close your eyes, then open them, and look at your stomach.

Everyone did what they where told.

Janette: Whoa... cool!

Eleanor: Oh, hey she does have a baby.

Brittany: YAY!

Alvin: Your happy?

Brittany: Of course I am silly, where having a child!

Alvin: Well then, if your happy, I'm happy.

At 3:00pm that day the Chipmunks gathered up there thing and headed for the road, saying bye to the kids.

The Chipmunks are know walking through a small forest, near California.

Alex: Hey, guy's how about we take a rest here, I know we haven't been moving that much, but... it's for Brittany's own good.

Brittany: What?

Simon: He's right, you don't want to tier your self out, if you do you could hurt the baby.

Alvin: Yeah, this does seam like a good spot, hey look a water fall.

Eleanor: Oh, cool!

5:30pm

Alvin: Ok, we have camp set up.

Simon: Good, now we can take a break.

Janette: You know, it's actually cool to know that our Boyfriends are super cool... uhm, oh dear I don't know what to call you.

Simon: Just call use Prototypes.

Janette: Oh, ok!

Alvin: Wait you still have your powers to!

Eleanor: That's the problem, we don't... they wore oh two days ago.

Alex: What? damn, that just great.

Brittany: Huh?

Alvin: With out your powers, you all are just innocent little Chippetes.

The Girls: Oh.

Simon looked at Alvin and had seen something in his hand.

Simon: Hey what that?

Alvin: Oh, this... why don't you find out.

Alvin took what was in his hand and through it at Simon and hit him in the face.

Simon: Hmm, taste like... apple.

Alvin: That would be correct!

Janette: Doesn't that hurt.

Simon: Nah, we used to do that all the time.

Janette: Oh...

Brittany: I'm tired... Alvin can we go to sleep, please?

Alvin: "Yawn" Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself.

Simon: Alright ya'll lets get some shut eye.

Alvin: Ya'll, where'd that come from.

Simon: Must be my country side... don't we all got one?

Alvin: Yeah, it's been a while though.

Brittany: ALVIN!

Alvin: Coming, good night guys.

Theodore: Good night.

Alvin then crawled into his little tent and went up to Brittany.

Alvin: Yes dear?

Brittany: "Giggle" Wow you sound like a dad.

Alvin: "Shivers" Ugh, don't say that.

Brittany: Why? are you not exited for the baby?

Alvin: No, I am happy, I'm just not used to being called dad.

Brittany: Well get used to it, you'll need to any way.

Alvin: I'll try.

Brittany: Good night, Alvin.

Alvin: Good night, Brittany.

**I though I'd make this one short and sweet, the next one... you'll never know, i got about 6 more left, maybe more.**

**Review please, be nice but honest.**


End file.
